Logistical Nightmare
by EliH2
Summary: Casey has a conversation with the General about the state of affairs after the season 3 finale. Casey expresses his concerns.


**AU: I sure do bounce around this site a lot. I should really update my other stories, but this wouldn't get out of my head after the season 3 finale. So I figured, if it's a one shot, I don't have any responsibility to update it! So here is my first Chuck story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and if it is well received, I may well write another. So… please do review.**

Casey sat at the table in front of the large screen at Castle. He was waiting for a debriefing from General Beckman, which was odd. He had already been debriefed. He had his suspicions about the nature of this meeting, but Colonel John Casey was not one to openly speculate.

"Good evening Colonel." Casey glanced up at the screen to see Beckman studying him intently through her spectacles. "I'm here to discuss your reassignment." As he'd thought.

Just as Casey was opening his mouth to reply, the General cut him off. "Allow me to finish Colonel. As both Agents Walker and Bartowski have tendered their resignations, mission Bartowski is officially over. As such, you and…" Beckman made a face, "Mr. Grimes, if you are still willing to act as his supervisor, are being reassigned. Because of your tremendous service record throughout the course of this assignment, you will be given your choice of missions. I will send the information momentarily."

"With all due respect General, I already know what I want to do."

Beckman raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to stay here. I don't think that operation Bartowski should be ended. In all honestly, the situation hasn't changed that much. Bartowski still has government secrets in his head. He is still the Intersect. And with his father dead…" Casey paused momentarily, grunted, and continued, "That's not likely to change. The kid has every right to choose not to be an agent, but that doesn't change the fact that he should be protected."

Beckman looked skeptical. "The Intersect is now more than capable of defending himself. Fulcrum and the Ring have been eliminated… certainly some sort of… observation is warranted, but a low level agent should suffice. Someone of your position and experience need not be here."

Casey shook his head. "General, I respectfully disagree. The Intersect's functionality has been… compromised."

"I was under the impression that Stephen Bartowski's watch had resolved the issue."

"General…"

"No Colonel, you are not needed here. The situation is in hand and you…"

"The situation is **not **in hand!" Casey stated with barely controlled anger. Rising to his feed he continued, "In fact, it's as far from in hand as it has ever been! That watch… that watch is a logistical nightmare. What if it breaks? What if it's stolen? What if the moron takes it off and forgets to put it back on? There is no replacing it. Stephen Bartowski is dead."

Beckman's face had morphed from surprise to increasing irritation as Casey's outburst had progressed. "This sounds more like a personal concern for Mr. Bartowski than a legitimate concern for national security. The report indicated that while the Intersect was temporarily incapacitated, he was able to recover and was not only functional, but was able to defeat Daniel Shaw, an Intersect and highly trained operative, in hand to hand combat. This concern is unwarranted."

"Incapacitated?... Functional?..." Casey spluttered, before taking a deep breath. John Casey did not splutter. "You didn't see the kid! He was more than incapacitated. He was nearly comatose, and in a great deal of pain. The fact that he was able to walk into that store and kick Shaw's ass," Casey allowed himself a brief proud smirk, "Is more of a testament to Chuck's willpower and overall stubbornness than it is to his actual well being. Even with the Governor, he nearly collapsed afterward. Any long period of time without the thing would be torture! Bartowski has sacrificed far too damn much for this country for us to let that happen. If you don't accept my choice of mission placement… Well, if you don't accept, I am fully prepared to resign as well."

Beckman sighed. "Very well Colonel. We'll discuss the details in the morning. Tell Chuck… Bartowski that I'm sorry for his loss."

Casey nodded. The connection cut off and the screen went blank.

He slowly lowered himself back into the chair, and sat, head in hands. "Logistical nightmare…" he muttered to himself.

**AN: Casey may be a little wordy in this one. I tried to keep him as in character as possible with this particular plotline. Review please!**


End file.
